


All We Do Is Drive

by TheOtakuSupreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuSupreme/pseuds/TheOtakuSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You can feel the wind blowing through your hair, can see the streetlights illuminate his, and your heart blows wide open, roaring and screaming and howling.</i><br/>He stops the car and leans in, and all you can see is amber –</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Do Is Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the KageHina christmas exchange last year and only just got around to posting it! The end of last year was pretty hectic for me haha  
> the lyrics were taken from Drive by Halsey bc i am supremely bad at coming up with titles

_You can feel the wind blowing through your hair, can see the streetlights illuminate his, and your heart blows wide open, roaring and screaming and **howling**._

_He stops the car and leans in, and all you can see is amber –_

* * *

 

Kageyama falls back into his seat with a huff, graduation scroll crinkled and sweaty inside his fist. Quietly, he takes a single breath, then exhales slowly. High school had been better than junior high, but that didn’t mean that it had been easy. Between college prep classes and all the extra tuition he’d been doing, as well as training for the national team, he’d lost touch with people. He’d lost touch with his team.

 _His_ team.

A part of him was still numb to the thought of being selected as captain, still frozen in the moment when he’d seen the ball hit the floor in middle school, but he’s changed since then. Hinata always said so, and after these years, Kageyama was inclined to believe him.

A part of him, small and hidden away on all but the darkest days, says _this is nothing, they’re all lying to you, they’re just waiting for you to fall from you throne –_

“Yama-yama!”

And exhuberant shout jolts Kageyama from his thoughts, and he realises that most people have begun to leave the auditorium, laughing and crying and mourning the end of an era.

Hinata waits from him at the end of the aisle, and from the impatient look on his face he’s been waiting some time, so Kageyama hurries out to join him and meet the rest of their team.

He tries not to think about the sensation of brushing the back of his hand against Hinata’s.

* * *

 

It happens when Kagayama and Hinata are sitting side by side in a restaurant with their team.

Hinata has always been a sleepy eater. It was the source of many training camp memories: Hinata eating overenthusiastically for the first twenty minutes, and slowing down for the remainder of the meal until he fell asleep on someone’s shoulder ( _never Kageyama’s, he always shoved him_ off) or falling into his food (honourable mention: Hinata falling asleep on Goshiki’s shoulder last year). At this point they’ve all accepted that Hinata will undoubtedly keel over during a meal, and someone will undoubtedly had to deal with it.

So when he feels something soft make contact with his shoulder, Kageyama’s immediate reaction is to shift and drop him to the floor, but before he can make fiction a reality Yamaguchi’s hand anchors him in place.

“Maybe you should let him rest for a little while,” he says, and his eyes glint with something hidden, but Kageyama has always been bad at reading people, how is he meant to understand something that isn’t in plain sight?

The rest of their team scattered around them talk and jibe each other, but Kageyama barely recognises Tsukishima’s barbs, or responds to them.

Eventually Hinata wakes up, but he’s still too sleepy and unawares to be walking on his own. Kageyama accidentally makes eye contact with Yamaguchi, who nods and turns away.

He drags Hinata to his house, and when he protests, Kageyama mutters “My house is closer you moron” and tries to ignore how his ears get warm when Hinata pulls closer.

It seems like it’s been hours since they sat down to play some video game Kenma recommended, but when Hinata throws the controller away and stretches, Kageyama notices it’s been less than an hour.  
“Let’s go for a drive,” Hinata says, stretching and yawning and shaking the stiffness out of his limbs. Kageyama nods and stands to go and get his keys.

///

Kageyama’s parents got him a truck. Second hand, rusty, and a piece of shit overall, but it’s got wheels and the A/C works. He hasn’t actually got his licence yet, but Hinata has, and he doesn’t mind paying for gas so long as he can get behind the wheel.

The trouble is Hinata drives the same way he plays; with a vicious, reckless abandon, and force that is as calculated as it is unexpected. He swerves through country roads and mounts the pavement so hard Kageyama’s teeth rattle in his skull, and no amount of yelling will convince him to slow down or drive _on the road, Hinata what the hell slow down you dumbass._  Eventually he hits Hinata and he scowls at Kageyama before turning the volume up on some song and screaming along, hoarse and out of tune.

Eventually they find themselves travelling further out of Miyagi and into the countryside, and Hinata switches the engine off to stare up at the sky. He points out constellations and stories and myths, and occasionally Kageyama will make some comment to stop Hinata from realising he doesn’t care about the patterns suns billions of miles away make when there’s a sun so much brighter beside him.

Eventually Hinata bores of their one sided conversation, but he turns too fast for Kageyama to turn away again and pretend not to be looking. And he leans in slowly, just slowly enough for Kageyama to pretend not to notice and scramble away and clear his throat and pretend he wasn’t thinking of _kissing his best friend as if he’d ever want to kiss you anyway you disgusting vile King-_

The sound of Hinata starting the engine sends him back down to earth, and he slides into the passenger side.

* * *

 

 _-eyes starting right back at you, and a part of you asks, what do you want from this, what do you want from **me** , and the other half is roaring back, _take what you want take whatever he gives you, take **whatever** you can get _._

_And it’s that thought that causes you to press your lips to his, and the slow, shuddering exhale he makes when you make contact is almost more that you can bear. You unbuckle your seatbelt and move closer, and he presses himself into you, as though if he tries hard enough and wishes deeply enough, you can actually become one person._

Passing headlights flash into your eyes and you flinch, but it causes you to topple from your precarious perch and spill into his lap to the sound of his screechy laughter.

He drives you home to the sound of the wind around the car and the beating of your heart within you.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that after the tournament is over hinata is determined to make friends w/ everyone and he and goshiki end up best buds and organise training camps w karasuno it warms my chilly little heart  
> thanks for reading please leave a comment below <3<3


End file.
